There for You
by MarkedByFate
Summary: The result of 5am boredom. kakashi x sakura moment, first attempt. hope you in enjoy


It is 5am and I'm bored like hell and i just fished watching a kakashi x sakura video on youtube, so guess who had another not so brilliant idea :) Don't flame me I was bored and had this in my mine after the video. Hope someone likes it. I might make it a full story if people like it. Oh well enjoy. PS I have nothing against Sasuke, he's cool in my book. I just needed an evil Sasuke for the moment :) forgive me

She didn't know how long he had been laying there, she just knew that she only wanted to drift away from everything and everyone. Stretched out on the cold concrete of the bench, she tired herself out from crying. She couldn't understand why everything she did seemed to be wrong. Sakura couldn't stand it anymore, no one knew how she felt and they couldn't understand her. She just felt alone, like no one wanted her. She wanted him, but he ignored her. She would throw her body in front of a kunai to show her love for him, yet he could never return her love. What more did she have to do for him to want her. Sasuke Uchiha was the only man she wanted, and felt that she needed. He was everything she imagined was right for her, but why did everything that felt right always come out wrong. She grew her hair long to tickle his fancy, supported him, encouraged him, ignored every other man for him, but she still wasn't good enough for him. More tears started to fall as she remembered his cold words,

" You're not good enough for me. What would I want with someone like you." Sakura tried so hard to make people especially Sasuke like her, but it never seemed to be enough. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the village but did that mean that she couldn't have the simplest pleasure of love that the world gave and could only watch as her friends enjoyed it? What made them so much more special than her? Who made Sasuke the judge of her? She should have so much anger towards him, yet all she wanted was to be in his arms and have him tell her that he loved her. Yet that would never happen. Slowly she wiped her eyes only to have more tears come down. Sobbing she didn't even flinch when there was a sound of thunder. Soon drips of water fell down her face, mingling with so many tears. She just laid there, somewhat enjoying the feeling of the rain washing over her body. She wanted it to wash her away, take away all her memories, make the pain go away. But it was just water. Closing her eyes she wished she could open them to a new world, one where Sakura Haruno was beautiful, strong, intelligent, and Sasuke Uchiha adored her. Breathing heavily she heard wet footsteps coming toward her, she wished they belonged to a loving Sasuke coming to apologize to her. But she knew better, prying her eyes open Sakura caught a glimpse of something silver. It glistened in the rain, opening her eyes fully he stared right at the last man she needed to see on a night like this. Kakashi Sensei looked down at her; she expected he was criticizing her weakened state. She didn't blame him, she was ashamed of herself as well. He only stared at her as drops of water fell down his face and occasionally dripped down to her shoulder. The silence was killing her, she wished he would tell her how disappointed he was then just leave. Closing her eyes again Sakura hoped when she opened them he would be gone. But suddenly she felt him come closer to her; Kakashi bent down and lifted her up off the bench. He held her tightly as he headed for refuge out of the rain, Sakura only remained limp in his arms as she suspected he was going to take her to her home and let her parents deal with whatever was bothering her. But he didn't, when she opened her eyes again she realized they were nearing his apartment. Before she knew it she was out of the rain and being placed on a couch. After a few moments Kakashi gave her towels to dry off with as she refused to take something out of his closet. He made them some tea and wrapped her up in a blanket. Once she was warm he sat across from her at the kitchen counter. Drinking from his tea he glanced at her as she never even took a sip from her cup

" Sakura what's wrong?" Kakashi asked

" Nothing." Sakura replied staring blankly at the cup

" Well _nothing_ was good enough to have you outside in the rain cold and crying on a bench." he stated

" What do you care?" Sakura asked in a tone surprising him, she was never depressed like this. It was bothering him that something was wrong with her and he wanted to know how to help her. Kakashi always had a soft pot for Sakura, he was her comfort just as he was a voice of reason for Naruto and a father figure for Sasuke. He wasn't stupid, Kakashi knew her depression had something to do with Sasuke. But he wanted her to talk to him.

" I care Sakura, you're my student, my responsibility." Kakashi replied

" Just a student. Figures, I'm just space to take care of until I'm no longer your "responsibility". I'm nobody, no one notices me; Sasuke, my parents, Ino, you, no one. I've liked Sasuke for so long, done everything in my power to make him like me, but did he ever notice me? No!. Maybe I should go out and dress like a slut to get him to notice me. It worked for some girls." she blurted out, Kakashi was rather taken aback by that, Sakura was breaking down, she didn't care what she said. He wanted to say something, but thought it would be better if she just let everything out, " Sasuke never paid the least bit of attention to me unless it was to make me feel weak by saving me, or ignoring me or telling me to go away. I hate him." she stopped when he realized what he had just said. She hated Sasuke? Sakura never thought that she could say that about him, or express anger towards him. Glancing at Kakashi she saw the expression on his face, he too was just as shocked as she was. He had never seen her this upset, he had never thought that Sakura could be so filled with rage

" Sakura you have too..."

" Shut up! I don't have to do anything, I'm weak; nothing but a weak and innocent girl who always needs to be saved by all of you. I hate being the innocent one!" Sakura yelled as she picked the cup of tea and threw it against the wall. She stared heatedly at him, she didn't feel the least bit of guilt for her actions. In fact she was feeling better. So why stop, " All I ever did was be the good little Sakura that everyone had to protect because she couldn't help herself."

" Sakura calm down." Kakashi stated in a bit of a demanding tone, he knew she had to vent her anger but this wasn't the way he planned

" What's the matter Kakashi, am I a disappointment? Am I taking you out the box of what your use to about me. Am I hitting all the wrong nerves of the Copy Kakashi?" Sakura taunted as she stared at him, she was definitely losing it, Kakashi was only trying to help and here she was turning against the one person trying to help her. He wasn't angry, he expected it. The normal reaction for someone that was mad was to make someone else feel just as bad as they felt, " What's wrong, realizing that maybe you're more of a nobody than me? All you do is read your stupid book. I guess that's the best company you have right? It doesn't care what's under your mask, people do. People think you're weird, and a fake. Nothing about you is original, everything about you is copied from someone else. What's wrong? Little Sakura making depressed old Kakashi mad? I mean that's why you hide behind that damn mask, because your scared of facing the truth. You're alone! You're just a copied overused ninja." Kakashi remained quiet, Sakura knew she had gone too far, but she didn't care. She never even blinked as she stared at Kakashi, waiting for him to tell her to get out of his apartment. Bui he just looked her, she couldn't tell what his expression was under his mask, but she knew he was angry. He had to be, she just blew up on him when he was just trying to help. Did she really hit a soft spot there? He finally twitched his head, she obviously hit something that no one had ever hit. Kakashi was naturally starting to get a little upset by all of her yelling and accusations.

" I...I'm sorr..." Sakura tried to say, but Kakashi stood up. She heard something in him that she had never heard before, at least not gestured towards her. He growled; a growl from deep down in the pit of his stomach escaped without him even realizing it. Sakura didn't know if she should have been scared or not. His eye grew dark and narrowed at her. She told herself to back off, .but she couldn't. She wasn't thinking rationally at the moment. In the time of her ranting she started crying. She hadn't even realized it. She lifted a hand to her face an wiped the tears away.

" You know what your problem is," Kakashi was practically breathing heat down her throat as he started to speak, " You're weak. That's why we save you, because if it wasn't for Sasuke or any of us you'd be dead right now. Don't try to make me feel like shit because your dream boy would rather die before he had you. I make myself feel like shit everyday, I have nothing. Everyone I loved is dead, try trying to love someone that's dead and tell me about pain. You let a boy, one boy next to how many that want you, make you feel worthless. That's what makes you weak! I watch you run behind Sasuke's tail like he's God's gift and yet your determination only drives you further to believing that one day he would love you, but you can't make someone love you. I wonder if you'll ever get that through your head.". Kakashi didn't even realize what he had said. He knew he was getting really mad a Sakura, of all people he had never expect her to say that to him. She hurt him, and in turn his natural response kicked in. He couldn't understand how she could feel that way, he had nothing literally. Everyone he loved died, without Inkura and Team Seven, he really had nothing. He backed up realizing what he had said Sakura sank down into her chair as she fought tears from falling. She knew she deserved his outburst, how could she say those things to him. But she couldn't take back any of it.

" Sakura," Kakashi's voiced sounded through the room, " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded on you like that. I..."

" No Kakashi, I'm sorry. I should never have said any of that to you." Sakura interrupted slowly.

" Yeah, but it came from your mouth so you had it in you." he replied, she was surprised by his words but quickly shook her head

" No I was just so upset with being ignored and being hurt all the time, that I took it out on the wrong person. I could never believe any of those things. I know better than that. I just wanted to hurt you and make you feel like I felt. " Sakura looked over at him but he didn't say anything, he just looked at her closely. Sakura now feared the worse, Kakashi wasn't saying anything. What if now she didn't even have him anymore more? What if from her words she had lost her comfort. She couldn't take the silence anymore, she finally stood up, " I think I should leave." headed towards the door, she nearly jumped when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned to find Kakashi looking down at her. He didn't let go of her arm as he spoke,

" Don't leave." Sakura was aware of how close they were standing,

" Why?" Sakura asked, he reached his other hand out and wiped the tears off her cheeks

" Why do you think you're alone?" Kakashi suddenly asked in return

" Because I don't have anyone." she said softly but still looking up into his face

" I don't have anyone." he pointed out, " Do you see me crying? Sasuke isn't a reason to cry. No man should make you feel worthless. You're so much more than that Sakura. I am your Sensei, but also someone who will always be here for you."

" But Kakashi Sensei I..." he stopped her, she felt a chill run down her spine when his finger touched her lips

" Forgive me, I was wrong for yelling at you.." Kakashi stated, Sakura only blinked back her tears and noticed that he was standing much closer than he was before. She didn't know what made her do it, but she leaned in closer to him and stared at his mask. Kakashi surprisingly didn't move. Sakura didn't know what came over her, but she found herself coming inches away from his mouth. He stared at her closely also, what was he doing? Sakura was his student. But, why was his body reacting to her like this? Was he attracted to her? Quickly Kakashi moved away from her and gathered himself. Embarrassed Sakura looked way from him and realized how late it was.

" I'm sorry Kakashi Sensei, I should...head home, I over stayed my welcome." Sakura apologized, Kakashi tried to smile at her, but he couldn't look at her. He knew he had to be the adult and reassure her that everything was okay. Even though it obviously wasn't.

" I'll take you home Sakura." Kakashi replied, she nodded as they both lift the apartment in silence


End file.
